Island Football
by TomiSama04
Summary: I was watching the Super bowl a little while ago and wondered what would happen if the boys played it on the island. Even if they were british? [Slash.] [JackxRalph] [RogerxEric]


Disclaimer: In honor of the super bowl. (XL) I decided to make this. I dun own anything. And also, I know that the boys on the island were British… but let's just pretend. XD Oh yeah. When I was watching the super bowl, I noticed how much the guys touch each other, and that's why it's Slash. So if that offends you, don't read this.

Jack snuck into Ralph's camp, face paint on, but unequipped. He looked into the shelter and there slept Ralph, Piggy, Simon, Samneric, and a few littluns. Quietly, he walked over to Ralph and put his hand over his mouth. Ralph awoke, and made a soft mumble in protest. When he saw Jack's eyes staring down at him, and only Jack's eyes, he stood up and walked outside with the man.

"How are you Ralphie?" Jack said once the two were walking on the beach.

"You mean besides you stealing half my tribe and constantly being mean to us?" Ralph said with a grin.

Jack laughed. "We have to be convincing, don't we?"

"I guess so." Ralph mumbled.

"Anyway." Jack said, putting his hand on Ralph's shoulder. "I was thinking we could use some unification."

Ralph gave Jack a tired, worried glance, but Jack smiled. "Football. They play it in America, you know. And they don't seem to fight a lot."

"They had a civil war, Jack. They fought themselves."

"Well, yeah. And after that, they invented football. So everything's fine."

"American football?" Ralph asked. "I only sorta know how to play it. You use your hands, not your feet."

"Exactly!" Jack jumped, excitedly, and hugged Ralph. "That's why we can use a stick with vines around it. Can't make a football ball, a completely round one, with what we got."

"We could use a coconut."

"Don't be a prat." Jack said, grinning again. "Your tribe vs mine. How's it sound?"

Ralph sighed. Jack had walked him back to Ralph's tent. He looked inside. "But Piggy's got Ass-mar."

Jack giggled. "Sucks for his ass-mar."

Ralph grinned. "Okay. Just don't kill any of us…"

"It's a deal." Jack said, kissing Ralph slowly on the cheek before he went running of into the night.

"Hey!" Piggy yelled, pointing down the beach. "What are they doing here?"

Ralph stood up. "We're gunna play a game."

"What kind of game…" Sam started

"… do they want to play, Ralph?" Eric finished, looking at Roger. Roger grinned at him.

"Islanders!" Jack called out. "We're gunna play a real wacco game today!"

"Completely wizard!" Ralph joined in.

"American football!"

Most of Ralph's team groaned while most of Jack's team cheered. "But because there's some littlun's and littlen's aren't much help, some of my hunters will be helping the losing team."

Ralph frowned. "We don't need to play with any littluns. Me and my bigguns vs you and yours."

Ralph's team was Piggy, Samneric and Simon, leaving Jack with Roger, Robert, Bill, and Maurice for the other team.

Simon stepped forward and said. "I… I don't know how to play."

Ralph nodded. "This is the rules! Firstly! No using any spears or beating on anyone." His eyes landed on Roger who grinned.

"Secondly. You throw the ball to your team and tackle the person on the other team who has the ball." Jack helped.

"Thirdly. My team runs that way." He pointed toward Jack. "And Jack's team runs this way." He pointed behind them.

That was really all the boys knew, so Jack said. "Samneric draw the lines." Ralph said. Samneric walked from Ralph's side to Jack's side, marked an end zone with two sticks, and walked back and marked another end zone with two more.

"Naturally I'm quarterback." Jack announced.

"Me too." Ralph stated.

After the two teams set there places, Ralph's team got the crude football first. Piggy was to throw the ball to Ralph, and block anyone who came near him. Samneric were to run out to catch the ball, and Simon would help block.

Jack sent Bill to try to get past Piggy with himself and Robert. Roger was to try and get the ball from Eric, and Maurice from Sam.

When they were ready, Piggy hiked the ball to Ralph. Ralph waited for a second, until Jack was almost on top of him, to throw it to Eric. Surprisingly, Eric caught it. "Run, Eric!" Ralph yelled. Eric started to run, but soon Roger was standing in front of him, knees bent, ready to spring.

Eric turned around and started running back toward Ralph. Jack laughed. "No! Eric! Run past Roger!" Roger chased him down. He wasn't running fast enough to actually catch him, just to scare him.

"Roger!" Jack looked angry. "I know you run faster than that! Tackle him!"

With the command, Roger sprang and grabbed Eric's feet, making him fall. Eric held back screaming, and Roger crawled up the twins body, sitting on top of the small of his back, in triumph.

"You're not supposed to stay on him, Roger!" Maurice giggled running back with Sam to the other boys.

Roger looked at Jack, who nodded, and Roger got up. Eric, in a panic, got up and walked to Ralph. "Don't throw it to me, again."

"But that's the game."

"But he's…" He looked back at Roger, who put his hands on his head, grinning, and looked innocent as he watched Eric cower in fear. Jack laughed and pushed Roger, who grinned deeper.

"Eric." Ralph protested.

They got in position again, now some littluns and found their way to the cheering and sat watching. They were cheering for both teams.

The game went on for a long time, surprisingly, Ralph's team kept up with the hunters. Ralph had the ball, but they weren't in play yet. Jack and Roger were whispering franticly to their team, and Ralph was trying to think of the best plan for scoring this last touchdown. If they scored, they would win.

Piggy whispered. "I think you should run it in. By yourself. Sam can cover Maurice, Eric can cover Roger." Eric gulped dramatically and they all burst out giggling. "Just keep him busy, Eric. Anyway you can think of."

Eric nodded, grinning and looked at Roger. Roger held his head up and was looking at the other team. When all the boys looked at Roger, he paled and turned back to Jack. Ralph's team giggled again.

"Simon, keep Bill busy." Simon nodded.

"I'll try to keep the other two back." Piggy said. "After I throw you the ball."

"You're gunna hold Jack back?" Ralph said, surprised. Piggy nodded, but looked scared.

"Nah. Let Jack try to catch me." Ralph grinned and they all walked to position.

Ralph sighed and said. "Five. Twenty-four. Seventy-one. Three-hundred and nineteen…" His team began to giggle again, as he went on naming numbers. Jack stood up, looking annoyed. "Hurry up! That's a del-"

"HIKE!" Ralph yelled and his team set to work. Sam ran off in the wrong direction, and because Maurice was so use to running after him, he followed. Eric, however, ran right for Roger. Roger looked surprised, but held his ground and growled. Eric jumped around him, at the last second, and sent Roger off chasing him. Eric turned around and blew a kiss to Roger. Roger blushed, growled and ran faster.

Piggy blocked Jack for enough time to let Ralph around with the ball. Ralph was running, faster than he ever had in his life, looking at the end ground. Jack was close behind.

Samneric stopped running to watch Ralph and Jack. Maurice stopped too, but Roger jumped on Eric, pinning him down by the wrists and said, "How dare you try and tease me." Roger leaned down to kiss Eric, but a sudden applause erupted so he stood up and looked around.

Ralph made it into the end zone, winning the game.

However, that didn't stop Jack from tackling him, knocking the ball out of his hands, wrestling with him. Both boys wrestled for dominance for a few seconds, before Ralph gave up and Jack sat on top of his stomach, holding him down.

"I won, Jack! You can't tackle me! Interference!" Ralph struggled against Jack, but everyone (except the littluns) could tell it was half hearted.

"It wasn't a game tackle. It was a 'congratulations' tackle." Jack grinned and leaned down, kissing Ralph softly as both teams jumped around and cheered.


End file.
